Noites Brancas
by luanaracos
Summary: Ele queria consertar um erro, mas o destino quis lhe dar um pouco mais que o fim do arrependimento.Um romance entre Kamus e Nastássia!
1. Prólogo

_Noites Brancas_

_**Prólogo **_

Desde que ocorrera o fato ele se sentia arrependido. Realmente ele havia passado dos limites até onde um mestre pode ir para ensinar seu discípulo. Não se pode exigir que as pessoas sejam da forma que achamos que elas devem ser. Cada um é como é, e não é por isso que serão inferiores ou mais fracas, as vezes é justamente na diferença que reside a coragem e a força. Hyoga havia lhe mostrado isso de uma maneira espetacular na luta que tiveram na casa de Aquário. Ele lutara com a racionalidade enquanto o rapaz dera tudo por amor; e Hyoga venceu. Talvez fosse hora de rever seus conceitos, principalmente depois de receber uma nova vida, quem sabe os deuses não esperavam isso dele: mudança.

Ficou impressionado com a facilidade com que havia chegado ao lugar. Ele nunca teve interesse em ajuda-lo com aquilo que ele considerava uma besteira, mas de tanto Hyoga lhe falar do assunto ele sabia exatamente em que lugar a mãe do jovem estava repousando junto ao navio naufragado.

- Espero que água não esteja muito fria. Sei que consigo ir até lá, pelo menos farei o possível para alcançar o navio. – Tirou o casaco e elevando o cosmo ao nível que desejava deu um soco no gelo que se rachou com facilidade dando-lhe acesso ao mar. Mergulhou sem pensar duas vezes.

À medida que mergulhava, as águas se tornavam mais escuras e densas, sentia os pulmões se contraírem e chegou apensar que não conseguiria. Mas logo avistou o navio e sentiu as forças retornarem. Tinha que consertar aquele erro, era a forma de mostrar que queria assumir uma nova postura em relação a si mesmo e aos outros. Iria devolver a Hyoga aquilo que de tão forma equivocada e, principalmente, egoísta lhe havia tomado.

Entrou no navio e nadou até o quarto o qual o discípulo dizia ser onde sua mãe descansava. Ela estava lá, coberta de flores que o jovem cavaleiro sempre lhe trazia enquanto foi possível alcançar o navio. Kamus ficou impressionado com cena. Era como se os anos não tivessem passado sob aquelas águas. A bela mulher repousava tranquila e as flores completavam a beleza e a magia que a garota desacordada exalava. Era uma pena que uma mulher tão linda estivesse morta, foi o pensamento de Kamus ao pega-la no colo seguindo firme no seu objetivo de leva-la para superfície.

_Continua..._

Opu! I did it again – comecei outra fic. Não resisti! Quando minha amiga do msn, Alana, me sugeriu esse casal eu fiquei apaixonada por eles no mesmo instante: Nastássia e Kamus. Para quem não sabe Nastássia é a **mamãe **do Hyoga. A Alana queria muito que eu fizesse uma fic U.A, mas eu expliquei a ela que tenho muito dificuldade em escrever fics que saiam do universo do Cavaleiros. Sei que no início a estória ficará um pouco viajante, mas tentarei dar a ela o máximo de coerência possível.

Isso foi só um prólogo para introduzir a fic, mas os próximos capítulos serão maiores. Espero que gostem! Beijos,

Analuisa.

P.S – O nome da fic também foi sugestão da Alana. Noite sugere mistério e branca neve. Para uma fic que se passa no inferno siberiano achei que o nome se encaixou muito bem.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Noites Brancas_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Estava ansioso para chegar à superfície, afinal de contas por mais que seu cosmo o possibilitasse de respirar debaixo d'água por um tempo razoável, ele percebeu que logo sentiria a falta de ar. Era inverno na Sibéria e isso dificultava ainda mais as coisas, pois ele não tinha como se guiar pela claridade. Durante o inverno o lugar era tomado pela escuridão que se mantinha inabalável por quase seis meses.

O corpo que carregava estava estranhamente leve o que ele achou ótimo, pelo menos seria algo para facilitar a difícil tarefa de resgata-lo da profundidade em que o navio se encontrava. Foram mais cinco minutos de esforço intenso, mas finalmente ele voltara ao buraco que havia aberto para adentrar ao mar.

Saiu das águas com dificuldade puxando o corpo inerte para cima. Passou a fitar a mulher que usava um fino vestido rosa que combinava perfeitamente com seus fios loiros. Como era linda! Kamus se amaldiçoava por manter esse pensamento que insistia em habitar sua mente desde o momento que pôs os olhos naquela figura angelical.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto delicado surpreso com a tonalidade da pele. Ela deveria estar pálida, na verdade deveria estar até meio roxa, uma vez que esteve anos mergulhada nas gélidas águas do mar Ártico. Mas pelo contrário sua pele estava alva, porém com uma certa aparência de saúde e seus lábios estavam rosa, e extremamente convidativos. Do rosto ele desceu a mão até o pescoço e ao tocar esta parte do corpo sem vida, o cavaleiro sentiu que seus sentidos estavam lhe pregando peças.

Ele sentiu, teve certeza disso: eram pulsações! Mas como uma mulher que esteve naufragada por mais de dez anos poderia ter pulsações? Isso era um sinal de que aquele corpo não estava morto. Não era possível e era muito ilógico, mas Nastássia estava viva? Os batimento eram bem fracos e quase imperceptíveis, mas não poderiam ser ignorados. Kamus não encontrava razões para aquele acontecimento tão inusitado. Ele conceberia uma hibernação dentro de um esquife de gelo, isso ele sabia ser possível, não foi justamente seu objetivo ao prender Hyoga em um! Mas que uma pessoa pudesse hibernar imerso em águas, mesmo que elas estivem em tão baixas temperaturas, era algo que fugia a racionalidade do aquariano.

Bem, ele não poderia perder tempo em divagações, agora que ela não estava mais dentro do mar cada minuto que se passava sem que lhe fosse devolvida a temperatura normal de um ser humano e sem que sua respiração fosse regularizada, seria um minuto a menos de vida. Hyoga até podia perdoa-lo por ter aprofundado o navio, mas jamais o perdoaria de não ter salvado sua mãe quando soube que ela estava viva.

Ele deitou a jovem sobre o gelo e iniciou uma massagem cardíaca, mas não obtinha êxito, o coração mantinha os batimentos fracos. Tentou então fazer-lhe uma respiração boca-a-boca, sentiu a boca formigar ao tocar os lábios da mulher, mas fingiu para si mesmo que não havia sentido nada e prosseguiu na tarefa. Sopro-lhe ar pela boca e depois fez o mesmo pelo nariz, e voltava a fazer a massagem, mas já perdia as esperanças de reanima-la. Não havia mais jeito, ela iria morrer.

Tentou uma última vez a massagem e as respirações e nada, então caiu exausto ao lado da jovem se conformando com o fato de que havia feito de que lhe era possível, todavia não teve sucesso. Ele escutava as batidas do próprio coração de tão acelerado que ele estava, porém percebeu que, ou estava com um problema cardíaco sério, eu a emoção daquela situação o deixara muito desconcertado, pois ele ouvia cerca de seis batimentos seguidos enquanto o correto era escutar apenas três. Ele olhou para Nastássia, e viu que seu abdome se expandia e contraía. Ela estava respirando! Colocou a cabeça sobro o belo colo que era valorizado pelo decote do vestido e pode sentir fortes batimentos vinham do seu coração.

Conseguiu! Não sabia e nem queria entender como aquelas coisa poderiam estar acontecendo, mas o fato era que ela estava viva e isso o deixava muito feliz só de pensar na felicidade que traria a Hyoga. E pensar que seu objetivo inicial era o de resgatar o corpo da mãe de seu discípulo para lhe fazer uma bela sepultura de gelo que Hyoga poderia visitar sempre que desejasse sem correr o risco de morrer ao enfrentar as nem um pouco confiáveis águas do mar Ártico.

Mais que depressa ele a pegou no colo e seguiu rápido para cabana que estava ocupando durante estes dias que resolvera passar na Sibéria. Agora era fundamental recuperar a temperatura da garota. Como desejou ter um cosmo bem quentinho naquele momento, assim seria muito mais fácil, mas infelizmente o cosmo de Kamus era mais gelado que as águas que envolveram o corpo de Nastássia por todos esses anos.

Chegou à cabana e pediu desculpa a jovem desacordada antes de começar a despi-la. Ele tinha que tirar o vestido molhado e gelado e para isso teria que deixar qualquer pudor de lado por alguns instantes. Kamus sentiu a boca secar ao fitar o corpo absolutamente perfeito da garota. Resistiu a tentação de toca-la; não poderia se aproveitar de uma situação dessas. Ele a deitou na única cama que existia naquele lugar, a cobriu com o máximo de cobertores que encontrou. Depois foi até ao banheiro e encheu a banheira com água bem quente. Ele a colocou na banheira e a deixou por lá por quase uma hora. Ia medindo a temperatura do corpo e viu que esta já estava quase normalizando.

Os deuses eram testemunhas que ele fizera de tudo para não ter recorrer a isto. Mas a banheira não estava mais surtindo efeito e a temperatura ainda não estava em um grau aceitável. Ele a retirou da banheira, a secou e voltou a deita-la na cama. Respirou fundo e rezou para que Hyoga nunca lha perguntasse o que havia feito para recuperar a calor do corpo de sua mãe. O cavaleiro se despiu e cuidadosamente se deitou sobre Nastassía. Depois cobriu os dois corpos e passou a esfregar o corpo da garota cor força e velocidade para que com a fricção os últimos graus fossem recuperados. Ele estava nú porque dessa forma o calor do seu próprio corpo poderia servir de aquecedor para o da jovem. Poderia parecer indecente, mas nada como o calor do corpo humano para reaquecer outro e ele não estava disposto a deixa-la morrer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era um pouco mais que quatro e meia da madrugada quando Kamus acordou completamente suado. Tivera sonhos, e estava se amaldiçoando por isso. Ao olhar para o corpo nu repousando ao seu lado, chegou a bufar de raiva de si mesmo. A temperatura do corpo de Nastássia já havia voltado ao normal, mas toda aquela proximidade fez com que o corpo do aquariano atingisse temperaturas febris. Sabia que era errado, mas como não se sentir daquele jeito tendo uma mulher nua e, absolutamente, exuberante debaixo do seu corpo?

Assim que adormeceu, depois de constatar que ela estava bem, sua mente foi invadida por imagens suas e de Nastássia. Sonhos eróticos que o deixaram profundamente perturbado. Não poderia sentir algo assim por ela. Não deveria sentir nada por ela, isso sim. Ela é a mãe do Hyoga e, além disso, é muito mais velha que ele; tá isso não tem nada a ver e considerando o fato de que e as águas congeladas deixaram-na coma aparência de 20 e poucos anos, eles tinham em tese a mesma idade. Ele tentava repreender os próprios pensamentos, não importava a idade ou o tanto que ela era linda. Era mãe de seu discípulo e isso deveria ser o suficiente para que ele não especulasse qualquer possibilidade de estar com ela em qualquer sentido.

- Deveria te-la deixado lá, maldita hora que resolvi ser bom samaritano. E você tinha que estar viva? Não podia estar simplesmente morta e me poupar de todo esse contratempo? E agora como que eu explico para seu filho que você está viva? E que tive que me esfregar a noite toda em você para deixa-la quentinha? Ai, Zeus, vou pro esquife de gelo! – Ele praguejava enquanto olhava para o semblante tranqüilo que Nastássia mantinha enquanto dormia.

Levantou-se da cama e foi procurar por algo para vestir, não só a si mesmo como a mulher. Colocou uma calça de moleton velha e uma camisa regata. Pegou uma camisa de malha qualquer e vestiu a garota. Agora pelo menos não teria que resistir a tentação de passar o resto da infindável noite siberiana olhando para aquela escultura dos deuses. Ele se deitou novamente ao lado da loira e logo voltou a dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O corpo estava fraco e ela sentia dores por todas as partes. Abriu os olhos com grande dificuldade e deu uma boa olhada em tudo a sua volta. Era uma cabana rústica e ela estava deitada em uma confortável cama de casal, e coberta por varias mantas.

Pôs a mão sobre a têmpora na expectativa de se lembrar como fora para ali. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter deitado em sua cama no navio que naufragava com esperança de que a morte a levasse logo e não tivesse que ficar por muito tempo pensando no rostinho desconsolado do filho que não suportava a idéia de perde-la. Seu filho, como será que ele estaria? Será que realmente sobreviveu aquele terrível acidente?

Aqueles pensamentos a forçaram a se levantar, mas a fraqueza não permitiu. Ela voltou a se deitar e poucos minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu.

- A senhoria acordou? Que bom! – Disse uma senhora de aparentemente 50 anos, corpulenta, de rosto redondo onde se estampava um grande sorriso. – E bem na hora que eu lhe trazia algo para comer. Como se sente?

- Estou um pouco fraca! Mas acho que no mais estou bem. Onde estou? – Nastássia inquiriu a senhora que colocava uma bandeja farta de alimentos perante a garota.

- Está segura, e é isso que importa. Não posso lhe dizer nada. São ordens do patrão. Ele mesmo irá conversar com a senhorita quando voltar. Ele teve que fazer uma viagem até um vilarejo mais distante para trazer alguns mantimentos que não encontramos por aqui. – a mulher respondeu ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto. – A senhorita vai gostar muito do patrãozinho. Ele é um encanto de pessoa. Além de ... ka para nós , ele ser um pedaço de mau caminho! – A velha disse zombateiramente e saiu do quarto antes mesmo que a Nastássia responder qualquer coisa.

- Minha senhora, seu patrão pode ter a melhor das intenções e eu lhe sou muito grata por ter me salvado e cuidado de mim. Mas assim que me sentir um pouco melhor que seja vou atrás de meu filho. É uma pena, mas acho que não conhecerei esse "pedaço de mau caminho" – Ela falou para porta que se fechou a sua frente.

Comeu tudo que pode com todo o entusiasmo. Estava surpresa com a própria fome, parecia que não comia ha anos. Mas sabia que isso tudo era uma grande vontade de se fortalecer o mais rápido possível para ir em busca de seu pequenino filho. Onde estaria Hyoga?

_Continua..._

Está ai o primeiro capítulo da fic desse casal tão diferente, mas que eu achei encantador, como já havia dito. Gente alguém avisa para Nastássia que ela está toda preocupada com seu pequenino filho, mas ele deve estar por ai fazendo netinhos para ela.

Até a próxima, beijos

Analuisa

P.S - Eu queria ter falado inverno siberiano no capítulo passado, mas escrevi inferno, mas no fundo, com aquele frio todo, deve ser tudo a mesma coisa!


	3. Capítulo 2

As falas em negrito referem-se as das pessoas com quem o Kamus está conversando ao telefone.

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada e empresas por ele autorizadas.

BOA LEITURA.

_Noites Brancas_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Após três dias de viagem ao vilarejo para fazer compras de mantimentos, Kamus, finalmente, voltava à cabana que havia alugado. Estava ansioso, queria logo vê-la, saber se estava bem. Ele pensou em ligar para Hyoga e pedir que fosse a Sibéria, iria surpreendê-lo com a presença da mãe. Mas faltou-lhe coragem. Esta era uma situação em que ele não estava no controle das coisas e isso o deixava completamente desconcertado.

Durante os dias em que esteve fora, a imagem da Nastássia não saiu de sua mente nem por um minuto se quer. Porém a imagem sempre vinha acompanhada de um Hyoga tremendamente irritado querendo mata-lo por dar em cima de sua mãe. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Ele nunca deu em cima daquela mulher! Tudo bem que ele esteve por cima dela, mas foi unicamente com o objetivo de salva-la. Por que ela tinha que ser tão bonita? Era melhor que tivesse sido comida pelos peixes. A culpa que sentia por estar tão atraído pela mãe de seu discípulo não o permitia nem de pensar direito.

- Como está, Veruska? – O cavaleiro cumprimentou a mulher que havia contratado para lhe servir nestes dias.

- Que bom vê-lo, senhor Kamus! Estou ótima e nossa visitante também, sei que seria sua próxima pergunta! – A senhora disse com um belo sorriso.

- Onde ela está? – Kamusassustou-se com o tom de urgência de sua voz.

- No quarto, ainda não está forte o suficiente para ficar andando. É uma garota adorável, mas acho que ela está um pouco transtornada! Tem tido muitos pesadelos e fica dizendo que tem que encontrar o filho.

Kamus sentiu o coração apertar. O que ele diria a ela? Olha querida, seu filho já não é mais o mesmo, ele é quase do meu tamanho e a julgar pelo o tanto de mulher que ele já pegou as essas alturas você é avó. O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça. Era incrível a quantidade de besteiras que começaram a habitar sua mente desde que a resgatou.

- Vou ve-la. Arrume as coisas, por favor. E faça o jantar, estou faminto! – Dizendo isso ele tomou as escadas que levavam ao único quarto da cabana. Ele entrou no aposento procurou por todos os lados, mas não viu a jovem. O quarto estava encoberto por um pouco de neve. Ele olhou para janela e o viu que ela fizera uma corda de lençóis. Havia fugido. "Mal agradecida", foi o que ele pensou, espumando de raiva, quando pulou a janela para sair a sua busca.

Para o cavaleiro não foi difícil localizar a mulher que andava vagarosamente; a neve estava fofa e vazia com que seus pés afundassem até metade da canela, dificultando a locomoção. Ele se aproximou sem fazer barulho.

- Devia denuncia-la por furto. Onde pensa que vai com meu casaco? – Kamus perguntou com certa frieza na voz, mas estava se divertindo com o olhar assustado que jovem lhe lançou.

Nastássia, que havia pegado um dos casacos de Kamus para fugir, pois seria impossível enfrentar as temperaturas do lugar sem a devida proteção, o olhou com ar de superioridade e simplesmente retirou o casaco jogando-o aos pés do cavaleiro e voltou a caminhar.

- É muito mal agradecida, sabia? E teimosa. Se continuar andando só com esse vestido, irá congelar!

- Já lhe devolvi seu casaco, senhor! E se tivesse prestado a devida atenção quando entrou no quarto, teria visto que lhe deixei um bilhete onde lhe agradeço por tudo e lhe desejo felicidades. Mas renovo agora os meus agradecimentos. Tenho que ir! – A loira disse tudo sem olhar para Kamus, mas, do pouco que viu do rapaz, foi obrigada a concordar com Veruska, ele era lindo!

Ela voltou a andar, mas o cavaleiro se pôs a sua frente.

- Não vou me dar ao trabalho de salva-la de novo!

- Não estou lhe pedindo nada! Apenas quero encontrar meu filho. Não posso pensar em minha segurança enquanto um garotinho de apenas sete anos está perdido por ai.

- Se morrer congelada de nada terá valido seu esforço, ainda irá deixar o garoto com sentimento de culpa.

Nastássia parou ao ouvir as palavras de Kamus. De fato, de nada adiantaria sua busca se acabasse morrendo. Mas ela estava desesperada, a lembrança do filho sendo levado aos prantos pelo bote salva-vidas a atormentava todo tempo. Ela acabou se entregando ao choro, enquanto se atirava nos braços do cavaleiro em busca de conforto e consolo.

Kamus a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos, sentindo o corpo inteiro queimar com a aproximação. Nastássia se envolveu ainda mais nos braços fortes e acolhedores do rapaz. Era estranho, mas ela se sentia absolutamente segura e, de certa forma, até feliz em estar com ele.

- Tenho que encontra-lo, ele é tão pequeno e indefeso. – Ela disse entre um soluço e outro.

- Vamos voltar para cabana – Ele falou vestindo o casaco na mulher – Prometo que a ajudarei a encontrar seu filho. Tenha calma e tudo dará certo.

Os dois caminharam abraçados e em silêncio. Kamus não sabia por onde começar o assunto, como explicar que ela esteve hibernando durante mais de dez anos que seu pequeno filho agora era um homem? Teria que pensar em algo rápido. Ela estava muito decidida em encontrar Hyoga e com certeza tentaria fugir de novo se ele não lhe desse uma explicação plausível o mais breve possível.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O jantar servido por Veruska estava divino e ambos comeram até se fartarem. Nastássia começava a se sentir culpada por ter fugido daquela forma. Realmente ela havia sido muito grosseira. Mas, quando soube que a cabana pertencia a um homem, uma conhecida onda de pânico tomou conta de seu ser. Não queria ter que passar por aquilo nunca mais, então aproveitou-se de sua ausência para fugir, além de estar extremamente ansiosa para rever o filho.

Não ficaria pensando nessas coisas, aquele homem a sua frente em nada lembrava Kensou. Era gentil, amável, cordial e estava tratando-lhe maravilhosamente bem. Não tinha o que temer, logo estaria com seu filho e era só isso que lhe importava.

- Diga-me Kamus, é esse seu nome não é? Como foi que me encontrou, a última coisa que me lembro foi te ter entrado na cabine do navio que estava naufragando. Você fez parte da equipe do resgate? – A pergunta pegou o aquariano de surpresa. O que dizer, pelos deuses, alguma luz!

- Fiz, sim. Quando a encontrei na cabine você estava completamente desacordada, mas perecia bem, como o hospital estava dando preferência às pessoas em estado grave eu a trouxe para cá. Mesmo que estivesse bem você precisava de cuidados. – "Miro, eu te amo! Graças as estes anos de convivência constante me formei na arte de inventar desculpas esfarrapas e altamente convincentes. Pela cara, ela acreditou." Kamus pensou aliviado.

- Sou muito grata mesmo, espero não ter te dado muito trabalho. Não gosto de incomodar ninguém.

- Não foi nada. Era minha obrigação como salva-vidas. Eu preso pela completa segurança dos meus resgatados. – "Eu já to abusando! Como me sinto mal de estar fazendo isso. Por que não digo logo a verdade. Só porque ela é totalmente ilógica e eu provavelmente não acreditaria em mim mesmo no lugar dela?"

- Sabe para onde foram as pessoas que foram resgatas pelos botes antes do naufrágio? Meu filho foi resgatado por um deles, então. deve estar junto a estas pessoas.

- É muito provável. Por sorte eu estou com o meu comunicador aqui. Com ele posso falar com qualquer das unidades de resgates. Vou me informar agora mesmo. Não quero que fique aflita sem notícias. – Kamus saiu da copa e foi até uma sala ao lado pegar o celular. Nunca chegou pensar que realmente usaria o telefone celular com transmissão via satélite que havia comprado. Quando ia a Sibéria era sempre em busca do mais completo isolamento.

Assim que atenderam do outro lado da linha, o cavaleiro sussurrou antes mesmo de falar alô:

- Estou apenas fingindo, mas preste atenção no que vou dizer, use a inteligência, que eu espero que você tenha, para captar as coisas nas entrelinhas. – Assim que disse isso falou alto o suficiente para que Nastássia ouvisse a conversa – Miriano! Justamente o homem que eu procurava! Foi você que ficou responsável pelo pessoal dos botes, não foi?

- **Kamus, eu sabia que quando você ia sozinho para esse fim de mundo era para se encher de drogas e vodka. – **Disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Não quero que pense que eu estou abusando de você. Mas preciso muito saber se um garotinho loiro, de aproximadamente sete anos, olhos claros que atende pelo nome de Hyoga, não estaria em um de seus botes.

- **Não sou pedófilo para ter garotinhos de sete anos no meu bote não, tá? E eu já te disse para parar com essa coisa de tratar o Hyoga como criança. Pera aí, cê ta me chamando de gay? **– Miro tentava de todas as formas descobrir se estava seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio de Kamus, mas para ele o amigo não falava nada com nada e ainda estava insinuando coisas das quais ele não estava gostando.

**- **Não pode ser tão difícil para uma pessoa tão capacitada como você, localizar uma simples criança. É muito importante. – Kamus estava a ponto de socar Miro. Quanta ignorância em um único ser.

- **Aaaahhhhhhh, você quer que eu chame o Hyoga para você. Agora sim, eu entendi. Ele está aqui em casa mesmo. Estamos fazendo uma festinha. Cada gata! Você está perdendo. Já vou chamar. **

**- **Eu sabia que podia contar com você, Miriano. – Kamus ficou mais calmo. Pelo menos Miro conseguiu juntar dois com dois, isso era fenomenal considerando o estado etílico que o amigo deveria estar em virtude da festinha. Hyoga logo atendeu ao telefone e, para alegria de Kamus, ele parecia estar sóbrio.

- **Diga mestre, Kamus! Algum problema?**

- Quero que venha a cabana em que estou ocupando, venha o mais rápido que puder. E traga a criança com você, a mãe dele está a sua espera.

**- Do que o senhor está falando? **

- Simplesmente venha para cá! Deixe as perguntas para quando estiver aqui.

- **Poderei viajar em três dias. Saori pediu para que recebesse seus novos discípulos para senhor, pode ser? **

- Que seja. Contanto que o tragam em segurança. Diga ao senhor Miriano que eu voltarei a ligar mais tarde. – E sem se despedir ele desligou o telefone e fitou Nastássia que parecia aflita.

- E então? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Eles o localizaram, sim. Pedi para que o trouxessem, pois você não está em condições de viajar, ainda está fraca. Ele chega em três dias!

Kamus ficou surpreso coma reação de mulher. Ela se levantou eufórica e se jogou em cima dele com tanta empolgação que ambos perderam o equilíbrio caindo sentados no sofá que estava atrás do cavaleiro. Com a queda os lábios de Nastássia roçaramlevemente nos de Kamus e ambos sentiram uma estranha corrente elétrica invadir seus corpos. Ficaram se olhando enquanto sentiam a pele das bochechas queimar de vergonha. A garota desviou o olhar e se levantou rápido.

- Me desculpa. É que a notícia me deixou tão feliz. Não pude me conter. Muito, muito obrigada!

Kamus também se levantou e tentou se recompor da situação, deliciosamente, constrangedora. Mal conseguia olhar para mulher, e achou melhor assim. Se a fitasse não iria resistir, a pegaria no colo e ia mostrar a forma correta de se comemorar uma notícia tão boa.

- Como disse, está é a minha obrigação. É melhor irmos dormir! – Ele disse secamente, pois temia que todo seu desejo pudesse transparecer em sua voz.

- É melhor mesmo! – Ela respondeu perecendo estar um pouco magoada.

Os dois seguiram para o segundo andar da cabana com sentimentos bem diferentes quanto ao esperado dia da chegada de Hyoga. Ela radiante de felicidade e ele cheio de tristeza; seria o dia em que descobria o quanto ele havia mentido para ela.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A


	4. Capítulo 3

Antes de iniciar este capítulo acho importante eu dizer algo para que as pessoas não se confundam depois. Minha fic segue a versão do anime, portanto, o velho decrépito do Kido, vovô da Saori, não é o pai dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas o pai do Hyoga é um japonês cuja importância surge no capítulo que vem. Lembrando queas minhas fics nunca seguem a cronologia do Kurumada, então o Hyoga está com dezessete para dezoito anos, o que eu acho uma idade mais condizente com a aparência do rapaz. É tudo. Boa leitura!

_Noites Brancas_

_**Capítulo 3**_

- Este é o único quarto da cabana, não é? – Nastássia indagou quando ela e Kamus pararam diante da porta no segundo andar.

- Eu não vou ficar. Entrarei apenas para pegar uma roupa de cama. Dormirei lá embaixo no sofá. – O cavaleiro respondeu enquanto entrava no quarto e se dirigia a um baú para pegar um conjunto de lençóis.

- De jeito nenhum! Esta é a sua casa e eu já disse que não quero incomoda-lo. Eu durmo lá embaixo, faço questão! – A garota falou tirando a roupa de cama das mãos do aquariano.

- Não seja tola! Acha que eu vou deixa-la dormir desconfortável naquele sofá sendo que além de minha responsabilidade você é minha convidada. Não está totalmente recuperada do acidente e precisa dormir bem para renovar suas forças - Ele disse firme após retomar o tecido de algodão branco.

- Mas não é justo que... – Ela não conseguiu terminar sua argumentação. Assim que começou a falar, Kamus a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama.

Nastássia sentiu o coração disparar aos ser ver nos braços de seu salvador. Ser levada até a cama de uma forma tão sedutora e ao mesmo tempo rigida e até um pouco agressiva lhe despertou desejos que ela jamais imaginou que um dia iria sentir. Queria intensamente que aquele homem passasse a noite ao seu lado e se recriminou mentalmente por tais pensamentos. Ela nunca deveria sentir isso, por homem nenhum. Não permitiria se submeter aos desígnios masculinos mais uma vez. Porém ela não conseguia negar para si mesma a grande atração que Kamus lhe exercia. O conhecia ha apenas algumas horas, mas sentia que estas horas se equivaliam a anos. Será que era isso que as pessoas costumam chamar de amor à primeira vista? Não! Ela não poderia estar apaixonada por um desconhecido, poderia?

Kamus percebeu que a jovem parecia estar absorta em seus pensamentos, provavelmente pensava no filho que ela tanto ansiava em reencontrar. Delicadamente ele afofou os travesseiros e a acomodou sobre eles.

- Durma bem e descanse! – Ele disse a despertando de suas abstrações.

Assim que ela se acomodou ao seu próprio gosto, ele a cobriu e, sem nem mesmo entender o que o levou a agir tão carinhosamente, a beijou na testa. Nastássia fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o leve toque dos lábios do cavaleiro. Sem dúvida ele não a ajudava em nada; como não se apaixonar por uma criatura tão doce e irresistível?

- A cama é bem grande – Ela disse hesitante – Quero dizer, ela é grande o suficiente para que nós dois possamos dormir confortáveis e sem que você tenha que guerrear com aquele sofá minúsculo.

Era tudo que Kamus queria ouvir: uma autorização para passar a noite ao lado dela sentindo o perfume delicado que sua pele macia possuía. Porém ele não queria evidenciar sua vontade aceitando a proposta facilmente.

- Não acho que seja correto. As pessoas comentam, confundem as coisas. Poderia prejudicar meu trabalho na equipe de resgate e ... – E ele sabia que já estava falando demais, se continuasse com esta argumentação tão convincente acabaria por faze-la desistir do convite.

- Acho que não teremos esse problema, estamos completamente isolados e eu não acho que a senhora Veruska seja uma fofoqueira de plantão. Não seja tão rígido, Kamus, somos adultos e sabemos que não vai acontecer nada que não seja de nossa vontade. – A última frase saiu como um sussurro, não queria ter dito aquilo, por mais que sua vontade em estar com ele fosse um fato. Sentia como se tivesse acabado de se oferecer para o cavaleiro, morrendo de vergonha por não ter conseguido controlar seu desejo. Sentia-se suja, uma mulherzinha qualquer que se joga vulgarmente nos braços do primeiro homem que a trata com o mínimo de consideração.

A sensação de arrependimento pelo que havia dito foi imediatamente percebida por Kamus.

- De fato, Natássia, não acontecerá nada que não seja, realmente, a "nossa" vontade. Durma bem e até amanhã! – O aquariano usou toda a frieza que conseguiu reunir para dizer aquilo e em seguida saiu do quarto antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, mesmo sabendo que essa atitude a magoaria profundamente.

Ela também o desejava, mas se mostrou tão assustada com isso que ele achou que não poderia agir de outra forma, se ficasse ali perderia a razão. Como resistir se ela também o queria? Geralmente, quando a mulher por quem ele estava interessado lhe era receptiva, ele não pensava duas vezes, mas ela era diferente, era especial, ele nunca havia sentido nada se quer parecido com o que sentia agora. Sua vontade era de conforta-la, ve-la feliz de estar ao seu lado só por estar, não entedia o que estava exatamente acontecendo com ele e isso o perturbava. A atração que sentia lhe parecia completamente inexplicável, ela nem fazia muito seu tipo, o pior era ser correspondido e não poder fazer nada.

"Não posso me envolver com a mãe de um discípulo, eu jamais seria perdoado e nunca mais teria autoridade para treinar nem ursos polares. Me desculpe, Nastássia, mas isso que sentimos é um erro. Um erro que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de cometer, até mesmo porque sei que em breve você me odiará, não quero me aproveitar de você!". Foi com esse pensamento que o aquariano adormeceu encolhido no sofá da sala da cabana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nos dois dias que se seguiram a impressão que a velha Veruska tinha era que o clima entre os habitantes da cabana era mais frio que o rígido inverno siberiano. Kamus e Nastássia mal se falavam, fora quando não usavam a pobre empregada de intermediária de seus diálogos 'Fale para o senhor Kamus que eu estou indo dormir!' 'Diga a essa senhora que ela não tem que me dar satisfação de todos os seus passos!'.

Para piorar a situação de ambos, toda aquela hostilidade em nada diminuiu os sentimentos que um nutria pelo outro, pelo contrário. Cada olhar triste que a loira lançava ao aquariano aumentava sua vontade de abraça-la e dar vazão aos seus desejos. Por outro lado crescia a vontade que a jovem tinha de se entregar ao cavaleiro, principalmente após espiar, sem querer, ele tomar banho e quando via o semblante de dor que ele exibia ao se deitar no sofá.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que Hyoga chegaria a Sibéria trazendo um grande alívio a seu mestre, pelo menos ficaria livre da tortura de ter Nastássia tão próxima e não poder fazer nada além de trata-la com um falso desdém.

A loira estava mais ansiosa que nunca. Contava as horas que a separavam do tão desejado reencontro. Além disso, ela carregava a certeza que a presença do filho afastaria de sua mente um certo rapaz alto, de pele clara, corpo definido, belo rosto, cabelos lisos e magníficos olhos azuis. "Nem toda a frieza ofusca a beleza que ele possui. Senhor, afaste de mim esses pensamentos que só me fazem sofrer. Traga-me logo meu filho para que eu possa sumir desse lugar para nunca mais voltar!".

Porém naquela mesma tarde, Kamus recebeu um telefonema do Santuário e para sua surpresa a própria Athena lhe informava que precisaria de Hyoga por mais um dia e que ele estaria liberado na noite do dia seguinte. Obviamente o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário não ousou contestar a deusa e disse que o que queria com o discípulo não era tão urgente.

Preocupado sobre o que diria para Nastássia para justificar o atraso do filho ele acabou por pensar em algo que seria realmente convincente, mas sentiu-se muito frustado em ter que engana-la mais uma vez. Afinal de contas ele não havia sido sincero nem por um minuto, que diferença faria mais uma mentira? Elevou seu cosmo e provocou uma grande tempestade que impediria que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse da região da cabana. Nada como o fenômeno "natural" para convence-la de que o filho não poderia chegar naquele dia para sua própria segurança.

Somente após iniciar a tempestade que o cavaleiro percebeu que a jovem não estava na cabana, o que significava que ela estava lá fora sofrendo com o ataque das fortes rajadas de vento gelado e cortante. Ele saiu a sua busca e usou sou cosmo para abaixar a força da ventania. Acabou a encontrando em frente a um penhasco de gelo, olhando para o horizonte e se abraçando tentando enganar o frio.

- Eu sei que ele não vem mais! É impossível viajar com uma tempestade dessas. Só espero que ela não se perdure por muitos dias. Você deve estar ansioso para se livrar de mim! – Nastássia nem se esforçava para disfarçar o choro e começou a falar assim que ouviu os passos de Kamus se aproximando.

- Não diga bobagens! Não quero me livrar de você. Venha! Ficará doente se continuar aqui.

- É mesmo, eu me esqueci, sou sua responsabilidade e o seu empreguinho de salva-vidas vai por água abaixo se algo me acontecer – Ela disse nervosa, quase gritando tentando aliviar a angustia que sentia por ter que ficar mais tempo do que pretendia ao lado dele.

Aquilo era demais! Não suportava o fato de ve-la sofrer e saber que suas atitudes éque provocavam esse sofrimento. Caminhou até onde ela estava e a abraçou com força. A loira resistiu por um tempo, mas logo cedeu e retribuiu o abraço com igual intensidade, enquanto chorava apoiada nos ombros do cavaleiro.

Sentiu o rosto ser erguido por uma sas mãos do aquariano forçando-a a olha-lo. Com o polegar ele secou as lágrimas da jovem e passou a fita-la com paixão. Umedeceu os próprios lábios com a língua antes de tomar a boca da jovem com a sua, dando-lhe um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

O beijo se intensificava arrancando gemidos dos amantes a cada momento que paravam para respirara para logo em seguida se entregarem de volta a carícia. As línguas travavam um duelo excitante e prazeroso. Kamus sentia o corpo inteiro arder de desejo e contemplação por finalmente senti-la entregue em seus braços de tal forma que os dois se encontravam em um estado febril apesar do frio que os circulava. O cavaleiro se libertou dos lábios rosados para se aventurar em outras partes do corpo de Nastássia, beijando-lhe a orelha e o pescoço sem mais conseguir as reações que o corpo masculino tinha com tamanha proximidade.

As mudanças no corpo de Kamus foram imediatamente percebidas por Nastássia que viu a mente ser tomada por uma onda de arrependimento e de um medo incontrolável, levando-a a afasta-lo com um forte empurrão. O cavaleiro ficou impressionado com a reação da jovem. Sabia que aquele beijo era uma vontade de ambos, então qual era o motivo dela reagir daquele jeito? Fosse o que fosse era algo muito sério, pois ela nem lhe deu tempo para questiona-la, saiu correndo em direção da cabana sem nem se importar com tempestade e deixando-o sem saber como agir.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Estou adorando os reviews, muito obrigada, nunca pensei que esse casal fosse agradar tanto, espero não decepcionar ninguém ao longo da fic, pois ela já está prontinha na minha cabecinha e será pequena. Beijos

Analuisa.


	5. Capítulo 4

Sei que demorei, mas fazer o hentai deste casal não foi nada fácil. Inclusive já vou avisando que tem hentai. Ele está marcadinho para que quem não quiser ler possa pular a parte sem perder o conteúdo do fic. Beijinhos! Espero que gostem. Analuisa.

_Noites brancas_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Ele ficou olhando os fios loiros desaparecem em meio à neve. Pensou em segui-la, em perguntar o que havia feito de errado, mas as pernas não moviam um centímetro se quer. Como aquela mulher conseguia ser tão volúvel? Em um momento o beija como se daquele ato dependesse sua vida. No outro o afasta e sai correndo.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou parado sentido as fortes rajadas de vento que ele mesmo havia provocado, mas sabia que passou um longo tempo até que resolveu voltar para cabana onde encontrou Veruska preparando um belo jantar.

- Por mais quanto tempo o senhor e ela pretendem lutar contra aquilo que sentem? – A velha perguntou com um sorriso, mas o tom de sua voz demonstrava reprovação.

- Eu desiste essa tarde, mas ao que parece ela não sabe muito bem o que sente. Correu de mim.

- E você? Sabe o que sente, senhor?

- Para ser sincero, não faço idéia, apenas sei que sinto por ela um grande apreço.

- Se me permite Kamus, e eu vou dizer mesmo que não permita, o que sente no meio de suas pernas está muito longe de ser apreço, e não preciso explicar para um homem da sua idade o que isso realmente significa. Mas para te-la, acredite, terá que mostrar que sente muito mais do que isso.

Kamus sentiu-se constrangido com a intromissão da empregada, porém não conseguia negar a verdade de suas palavras.

- Pare de me olhar com essa cara, menino. Tome, leve isso para ela. Ela não comeu nada hoje, e é bom que conversem e ajam como adultos, só para variar. – A mulher colocou nos braços do cavaleiro uma bandeja repleta de coisas saborosa, ele pensou em contestar a ordem de Veruska, mas seria inútil, além do mais queria mesmo ve-la.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Trouxe algo para você comer – Ele disse ao entrar no quarto e colocou a badeja sobre uma mesa que lá havia.

- Não estou com fome – Ele respondeu seca.

- Bem eu deixarei aqui, assim pode comer quando se sentir a vontade.

- O que sente por mim? O que significo para você? – A pergunta direta quase lhe provocou um engasgo fatal. Como iria responder esta pergunta?

- Nastássia, eu lamento o beijo que trocamos, foi um equivoco, não precisamos de falar desse assunto, basta que o enterremos. Agora coma e descanse, deve estar preparada para o encontro de manhã.

- Me acha uma mulher fácil, não é isso? Por isso está arrependido!

- De onde tirou essa idéia absurda? Não se trata do que eu acho de você, e eu não acho isso, só penso que você esta arrependida e respeito sua decisão. Não quero força-la a nada.

Kamus não podia imaginar que sua fala provocaria uma reação tão desesperada na jovem. Foi acometida por um choro angustiante, os soluços ecoavam pelo quarto. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou com carinho.

- Se acalme, já disse para esquecermos o assunto, deite-se, relaxa...

- PARA DE MANDAR QUE EU DESCANSE, PARA DE ME TRATAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UM BONECA DE PORCELANA QUE PODE QUEBRAR A QUALQUER MOMENTO! – Ela começou a bate-lo nos braços e depois jogou sobre ele todos os travesseiros que encontrou a sua frente – Eu sou uma mulher, quero ser tratada como tal, ainda que isso seja errado é assim que quero ser vista por você. EU NÃO TIVE CULPA, NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA, NUNCA QUIS SEDUZI-LO... ele que se aproveitou de mim, me forçou... me violentou.

A última fala saiu em um suspiro, o choro estava mais intenso que nunca. Ela se jogou em seus braços buscando por consolo e carinho e foi o que recebeu.

- Quem fez isso com você? Do que você tem medo, Nastássia?

A jovem engoliu o choro e passou a encarar o homem a sua frente com olhos decididos. Estava na hora de se libertar daquela prisão, de abrir sua alma para a vida além daquele terrível acontecimento.

- Eu venho de uma família muito religiosa e conservadora, tanto que meus pais desde cedo decidiram que eu seria freira. Para dizer a verdade eu sempre fui muito conformada com a idéia e aos treze anos fui mandada par um convento, nas férias eu voltava para casa. Em uma dessas vezes eu fui apresentada a uma família de japoneses que ha pouco haviam se mudado e eram novos na vizinhança, eles tinham um filho, um rapaz pouco mais velho que eu e se chamava Kensou. – A jovem sentiu a coração para um momento ao dizer o nome do jovem, tamanha era sua dor, novamente as lágrimas rolavam pela face delicada.

- Não precisa de continuar se não quiser, acho que sei o que aconteceu.

- Eu quero continuar, preciso continuar, quero encerrar isso de uma vez por todas. Quero me entregar a você sem sentir a mínima culpa.

Agora era o coração do cavaleiro que oscilava nas batidas, te-la entregue em seus braços era o que mais queria, e também queria faze-lo sem culpa, mas sentia que no seu caso seria difícil, era impossível afastar a imagem de Hyoga querendo mata-lo.

- Ele vivia me assediando, mas por vergonha nunca comentei nada com meus pais, ou com os dele, ele sempre me fazia pensar que tudo era minha culpa, que eu era muito bonita e fazia de tudo para seduzi-lo, mas não é verdade, eu tentava afastá-lo. Até que um dia ele se aproveitou da ausência dos meus pais e foi até minha casa...foi horrível, nunca me senti tão humilhada e machucada, fiquei mais de uma semana sentindo dores por todo corpo. Durante o ato ele me mordia, batia fez coisas que me dão nojo e repulsa até hoje. Não sei como estou contando isso tudo para você, deve concordar que eu provoquei essa situação.

- Porque eu pensaria uma coisa dessas? Pelos deuses, Nastássia! Nunca imaginaria que uma mulher se submeteria a tamanho sofrimento propositadamente – Kamus abraçava a jovem que agora não conseguia para de tremer, por anos evitou tocar naquele assunto que a fazia se sentir suja e indesejável.

- Foi o que meus pais pensaram! Nunca acreditaram que eu havia sido violentada, acreditaram na história de Kensou que disse que eu o havia chamado até minha casa para passar aquela tarde comigo. Como eles puderam acreditar nele e não em mim? Eu era uma noviça, tudo que eu mais queria naquela época era a minha formação como freira e viver uma vida de resignação. Mas eles nem me ouviram e, quando souberam que eu havia ficado grávida, me expulsaram de casa sem a menor misericórdia, disseram que nunca mais queriam me ver, que eu não era mais filha deles. Tornei-me a maior vergonha da minha família.

- Então o Hyoga, seu filho é... é, ele é a criança fruto dessa barbaridade? – Kamus estava atônito com a revelação, nunca pensaria que o discípulo pudesse ter uma história tão assustadora.

- Sim. Você acha que uma menina de apenas 15 anos planeja ter um filho? Eu era uma criança sem a mínima condição de criar outra. Depois que fui expulsa, eu voltei ao convento e contei a madre superiora minha história. Ela disse que eu poderia continuar a ser noviça, que Deus entendia meu sofrimento e me guardaria. Quanto ao meu filho, eu o geraria e o daria para adoção quando nascesse. Mas isso eu não consegui fazer, durante minha gravidez ele se tornou cúmplice do meu sofrimento e um companheiro para horas de solidão. Sentia um grande amor por ele apesar de tudo e não mais quis da-lo quando nasceu. As freiras entenderam minha escolha e eu passei a trabalhar no convento para sustentar a mim e ele, que era a melhor coisa que Deus havia me dado para compensar tudo que me havia acontecido.

- É pessoa mais corajosa e adorável que eu já conheci. Sabe quantas mulheres ficariam com um filho advindo de um estupro? É uma situação tão repulsiva que até mesmo permitem o aborto para esses casos. Você nem sequer pensou em tirar a vida dessa criança e ainda superou todo seu sofrimento para criá-lo com amor, Não é a toa que ele a admira tanto, que tem tamanha devoção por você.

- Fala como se o conhecesse...

- Nem preciso de conhece-lo para saber, Miriano me disse isso quando conversamos sobre a vinda dele para cá – "Porcaria! Ela se abrindo por completo para mim e eu mantendo toda essa mentira, ela jamais irá me perdoar, sou pior que o Kensou, ele pelo menos mostrou suas verdadeiras intenções, como posso ser tão baixo?"

- Acha mesmo isso? Acha que sou uma mulher corajosa e admirável?

- Acho muito mais que isso, você é perfeita, doce, delicada, é mesmo uma bonequinha de porcelana, merece ser tratada com todo o cuidado que uma boneca desta estirpe exige. – Ele falava enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da jovem de uma forma carinhosa e gentil.

Ela pegou na mão que a acariciava e deu um beijo sedutor nas pontas dos dedos do cavaleiro que sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar com este simples toque.

- Então me mostre como devo ser tratada! Eu havia me prometido que jamais me renderia às vontades de um homem de novo. Mas agora não é apenas sua vontade que me importa, eu o desejo, é a minha vontade estar com você. Me faça sua, Kamus. – ela dizia enquanto se deitava na cama com uma leveza extremamente sensual – Realize meu desejo...por favor!

Ele queria se negar a fazer aquilo, mas já não conseguia conter a paixão que sentia por aquela mulher. Os deuses pareciam estar brincando com ele, a tiraram do fundo do mar para joga-la em sua cama. Rendeu-se a sua vontade, assim como ela estava fazendo.

Kamus se posicionou sobre a garota e com paixão tomou-lhe os lábios róseos. Nastassia correspondia ao beijo com igual paixão, afundando os dedos nos cabelos escuros e tão bem cuidados do cavaleiro.

Dos lábios ele se direcionou ao pescoço seguindo até a parte sensível atrás da orelha arrancando leves gemidos da mulher que parecia um pouco envergonhada com as reações que estava tento. Delicadamente ele começou a despi-la, à medida que o vestido descia pela pele aveludada a boca do cavaleiro ia deixando um rastro de beijos, mordidas e lambidas que a deixavam ainda mais excitada.

**Atenção crianças, HENTAI. Quem não gosta ou acha esse tipo de cena forte de mais, pule o que está escrito agora e só volte a ler quando tiver outro aviso em negrito. Não me responsabilizo por quem resolveu ler, fui clara? Então vamos lá. **

Os seios foram cobertos pela boca ávida, contornado os mamilos com a língua para depois serem sugados até a exaustão. Enquanto um sofria a torturante carícia que os lábios provocavam, o outro era submetido à mão forte que o apertava fazendo com que a jovem mergulhasse em um prazer profundo.

Ele descia com suas carícias terminado de retirar o vestido, deixando-a completamente nua sob seu corpo. Os olhos refletiam o desejo de te-la e ela se sentia a mais deseja das mulheres ao se ver nos orbes azuis escuros. Lentamente, Kamus afagou-lhe as perna e as afastou uma da outra. Iniciou uma seção de beijos pela extensão das coxas até se aproximar da virilha para depois se deliciar com a parte mais íntima daquele corpo escultural. Lambia, sugava, mordiscava, enquanto a sentia cada pêlo dela se arrepiar com a carícia ousada. Ele só parou quando sentiu que ela era tomada pelo máximo do prazer pela segunda vez.

- Você me encanta, Nastássia, nunca desejei tanto uma mulher como agora, não é só físico, sua presença me faz ficar em estado de graça apenas ao contempla-la. É tão linda e saborosa que faz meu coração parar de bater, tamanha é a minha admiração – Kamus sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto posicionava o corpo entre as pernas da mulher.

- Então faça com que meu coração também pare de bater, me possua, ma faça sua, faça com que eu sinta toda essa admiração que diz ter – A fala saia ofegante, ela ainda vivia as sensações causadas pelo toque sensual e aveludado da língua de Kamus em seu sexo.

O corpo da jovem não apresentou nenhuma resistência à entrada do cavaleiro. Nastássia sentiu-se completamente preenchida pelo membro rijo e quente, e nunca pensou que se sentira tão bem em ser tomada por um homem. O prazer dela foi ainda maior ao ouvir Kamus chamar se nome ao introduzir-se por inteiro.

Os dois corpos passaram a ser mover harmonicamente, os movimentos ora refletiam uma luxuria incontrolável, ora eram a expressão do mais puro carinho entre os dois amantes. Os gritos e gemidos eram sufocados pelos beijos, na pele iam surgindo as marcas da paixão que sentiam até que ambos se fundiram no ápice do prazer. Foram tomados pelos tremores típicos da felicidade de um casal em seu momento mais íntimo.

**Acabou a safadeza, podem ler de novo. **

Kamus sentiu o corpo ceder ao cansaço e caiu sobre o colo de Nastássia, que o envolveu com a um abraço terno e carinhoso. Passou a afagar os fios azul-petróleo enquanto esperavam voltar ao seu estado normal.

- Obrigada – Ela disse que com a voz emocionada – Obrigada por me mostrar o quanto é maravilhoso ser mulher e se entregar a um homem verdadeiro, carinhoso, lindo e... – ela sentiu o rosto corar ao pronunciar o último elogio – e absolutamente gostoso.

Ele não conseguiu conter uma gostosa gargalhada com a fala tão inusitada. Mas sentiu-se péssimo com a parte do verdadeiro, tirando o fato de que realmente se sentia muito envolvido por ela, ele não havia sido verdadeiro em absolutamente nada, mas não ficaria pensando nisso agora, apenas queria aproveitar cada segundo que ainda teria com ela.

- Você também é muito gostosa, uma amante fabulosa, tenha certeza disso – Kamus respondeu ao elogio fitando o rosto ainda corado da loira. Estava rendido, sabia disso, estava completamente apaixonado por ela e isso só piorava sua situação.

- Acho melhor comermos - Ele disse após um longo beijo – Veruska pode se sentir ofendida se devolvermos essa bandeja cheia.

- Concordo e eu estou mesmo faminta.

Assim que saciaram a fome os dois voltaram ao prazer da entrega. Durante aquela noite branca encoberta pela neve fria do inverno siberiano, Kamus e Nastássia se entregavam sem reservas a mais ardente paixão.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Só não sei quando, mas continua.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Noites brancas_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Nastássia tinha a certeza que nenhuma palavra no mundo, em qualquer língua que fosse, era capaz de descrever sua alegria quando acordou e sentiu os braços de Kamus a envolvendo carinhosamente. Sentia-se protegida e completamente realizada como mulher. Era incrível constatar como ele fora capaz de apagar toda negritude do seu passado apenas com aquela noite.

Ela se aconchegou mais um pouco dentro do abraço, buscado ficar ainda mais perto dele. O movimento acabou por despertá-lo, mas ela apenas percebeu o fato quando recebeu um cálido beijo na testa.

- Desculpe! Não queria acordá-lo.

- Não se incomode com isso. Tenha certeza que nenhum sonho que é melhor do que estar acordado com você aqui. – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la na testa e a abraçando com mais força.

- Não gosto daqui, principalmente no inverno. É tudo tão escuro, nem sabemos quando é dia e quando é noite.

- Eu acho ótimo, sabia? Assim eu posso enganá-la dizendo que nossa noite ainda não terminou ... – A voz saiu rouca de desejo, e o corpo já reagia à presença do corpo nu e perfeito da loira deitada ao seu lado. – Você é linda, perfeita, é a única que desejo e que gostaria de estar por toda a vida... – Nem mesmo ele sabia o que o fazia falar aquelas coisas, nunca foi desse tipo de coisa, mas sabia que cada uma de suas palavras era sincera.

Nastássia sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Achou aquilo um pouco ridículo, não era hora de chorar ou de ser sentimental, mas era impossível tentar negar o efeito que aquela declaração fazia com sua alma e seu corpo. Ela também sentiu o desejo de tê-lo crescer novamente, com uma intensidade que ela não sabia que era capaz de sentir. Tomou ela mesma a iniciativa de beijá-lo ardentemente, deixando que uma lágrima corresse, ela não tinha porque conter sua felicidade.

- Faça amor comigo de novo... Agora! Quero senti-lo dentro de mim, sentir de novo todo o prazer que é estar com você... – Ela disse enquanto o beijava ao longo do abdome, chagando até o seu baixo ventre... Por um momento ela estancou, mas logo tomou coragem e passou a estimulá-lo com os lábios ávidos, cheios de uma luxúria que o cavaleiro não conheceu em nenhuma outra. Ele realmente havia despertado a mulher que havia dentro dela e não poderia estar sendo recompensado de melhor forma.

Ele deixou-se levar pelo prazer que a carícia lhe proporcionava até que o estimulo chegou ao incontrolável e ele a tomou para amá-la quantas vezes seus corpos permitissem. Somente quando chegaram à exaustão é que se entregaram mais uma vez ao sono restaurador.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Odeio frio, odeio frio, odeio frio...

- Miro, para com isso, nem está tão frio assim...

- Fala isso porque é o filhote do Happy Feet. Porque eu fui sair do meu país quentinho para me enfurnar nesse inferno gelado? Não me bastou a experiência em Hades, não?

- Você veio porque está morto de curiosidade sobre o que o mestre Kamus está fazendo aqui. Foi você mesmo quem disse que ele não estava falando coisa com coisa no telefone.

- Eu sei que ele está aprontado algo, o Happy não sabe mentir sem se entregar, não para mim!

- Ai que lindo! Fico sensibilizado com esta cumplicidade que existe entre vocês – Hyoga disse fingindo limpar uma lágrima. – Só quero ver a cara dele quando souber do novo apelido carinhoso que você arranjou.

- Não provoca, pato! Você sabe o que te aconteceu quando achou que podia me enfrentar. Vamos logo ver o que ele quer para que eu possa ir embora dessa geladeira.

Os dois homens caminharam a passos largos até a cabana de treinamento do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Assim que entraram, Miro foi logo retirando os quatro casacos pesados que usava; ao que parecia a casa estava com o aquecedor ligado no máximo.

- Que estranho! O mestre não usa o aquecedor, diz que dessa forma consegue aprimorar o controle do seu cosmo.

- Eu disse que ele não está normal, mas eu estou morto com essa viagem. Me acorde em meia hora, certo? – Miro falou jogando-se no sofá da sala, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

- Isso é um cavaleiro de ouro! Que Athena nos proteja. – Hyoga deu o sorriso e seguiu até a cozinha, estava com fome e sabia que Veruzka devia ter deixado a despensa cheia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A fome foi mais forte que a vontade continuar deitada. Tomando cuidado para não acordar Kamus, a jovem se levantou e seguiu para parte de baixo do da cabana. Passou rapidamente pela sala e não percebeu o ronco que vinha do sofá. Ao entrar, distraída, na cozinha ela colidiu com uma pessoa que saia de lá carregando uma bandeja. No mesmo estante as duas pessoas se abaixaram para recolher as coisas que haviam caído.

- Desculpe-me senhorita, eu não sabia que o mestre tinha companhia, do contrário eu jamais estaria incomodando – Hyoga foi logo se justificando, completamente envergonhado por ter invadido a intimidade de seu mestre. Ele nem parou para fitar a jovem de tão desconsertado que estava.

- Eu que peço desculpas! Kamus também não me avisou que estava esperando alguém e... olha só meus trajes... que vergonha! – Nastássia também não cabia em si de constrangimento. Ela estava vestida apenas com uma camisa, que por sinal, era de Kamus.

Hyoga sentiu que o sangue parou de circular quando ouviu a voz da mulher. Não importa quantos anos se passasse, ele jamais esqueceria aquela voz. Era impossível que pudessem existir duas pessoas com a voz tão parecida. Tomando coragem, ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la e foi ao encontrar os belos olhos azuis da mãe que ele teve a absoluta certeza que não poderia estar diante de outra pessoa.

Nastássia não entendeu o que houve com o jovem. Assim que ele a olhou, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e parecia que as palavras haviam fugido de sua boca. Ele a olhava de uma forma estranha, um misto de descrença, admiração...felicidade? O rapaz estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o cabelo e, sem saber o porquê, ela permitiu. A loira também sentia que fora acometida por estranhos sentimentos quanto aquele belo jovem que estava a sua frente, seu coração batia descompassado, como se anos estivessem passado sem que o visse ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a estranha sensação de tê-lo visto ontem mesmo.

- Mãe... Não pode ser... Não é real...Só pode ser um sonho! – Ele deslizou a mão até o rosto da mulher e o acariciou. Novamente ela não o impediu, mas as palavras dele lhe causaram um aperto enorme no coração. Por que ele a chamava de mãe?

- Quem é você?

- Mamãe, a senhora não se lembra de mim? Mãe sou eu Hyoga, a senhora tem que se lembrar – Hyoga trazia a mão da mulher para próximo dele. Tentado faze-la tocar-lhe o rosto achando que assim a faria lembrar.

No momento em que ouviu o nome do filho ser proferido pelo jovem, Nastássia se afastou bruscamente dele. Estava completamente estupefata. Seu filho era um garotinho de sete anos, não um rapaz que era quase um homem. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU FILHO... MEU FILHO É UM GAROTINHO! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões, mas ao mesmo tempo ela mesma não tinha certeza do que dizia. Aquele jovem tinha o mesmo olhar doce que seu filho, os mesmos traços, a mesma beleza... era como se fosse uma versão amadurecida do seu pequeno Hyoga. Ela andava para trás sem olhar até que bateu em uma outra pessoa, mas esta ela sabia muito bem quem era.

- Mestre! Quem é essa mulher? Porque ela se parece tanto com a minha mãe? O que está havendo aqui?

- Hyoga, se acalme e eu irei explicar tudo! – Kamus abraçava Nastássia, mas no momento em que ela o ouviu chamar o rapaz pelo nome do filho ela se afastou imediatamente e o olhou incrédula e raivosa.

- NÃO VAI TENTAR ME CONVENCER QUE ESTE... ESTE... ESTE... HOMEM É MEU FILHO! – Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela voltou a falar com a voz embargada – Você me enganou! Como pode? Só queria ganhar minha confiança, não é? Não faz idéia de onde está meu filho por isso criou esse circo, não foi? Não prestou atenção quando eu disse que ele era uma criança?

- Eu to perdendo alguma coisa? Que gritaria é essa? Que mulherão é esse, meu senhor... – Miro calou-se no segundo seguinte ao ver o olhar assassino que Kamus e Hyoga lhe lançaram. Resolveu ficar quieto e acompanhar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos para ver se entedia algo.

- Nastássia, não tire conclusões precipitadas, por favor! Me escute, há uma explicação para tudo isso...

- A ÚNICA EXPLICAÇÃO QUE VEJO É A QUE VOCÊ É UM SÓRDIDO, MENTIROSO... E eu cai! Acreditei em você, confiei em você... AMEI VOCÊ!- Ela sentiu as forças faltarem e caiu desmaiada e só não foi ao chão porque foi segurada por Kamus.

- Mestre Kamus! O que está acontecendo?

- Hyoga, venha e eu lhe contarei tudo, mas tente ficar calmo, sim?

O discípulo balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação e os três cavaleiros seguiram para sala da cabana, mas antes Kamus foi até o segundo andar deixar Nastássia repousando na cama.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário contou tudo a Hyoga, desde sua decisão de recuperar o corpo de Nastássia até a estranha constatação de que a jovem esteve viva durante todos estes anos, mesmo submersa. Miro olhava para o amigo atônito, mas o próprio Kamus deixou claro que ele também achou o fato estranhíssimo. Ele apenas não mencionou o relacionamento dos dois, tinha muita vergonha de admitir isso para o discípulo.

- Não posso acreditar! Minha mãe...ela está viva! Porque não contou a ela a verdade? Poderíamos ter nos encontrado antes...Quero vê-la, agora mesmo! Quero abraçá-la, ter certeza que é real! – Hyoga não cabia em si de felicidade, não lembrava de nenhum momento de sua vida que fosse comparado ao que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ele olhou para Kamus e percebeu a grande tristeza que o rondava. Lembrou das palavras de sua mãe na cozinha e no mesmo momento entendeu o que havia ocorrido.

- Pode me odiar se quiser! Tem total razão para isso, não é mesmo? Primeiro eu afundo ainda mais o navio dela para não deixar que a visse. Depois eu a resgato e a engano, também não conto nada para você. Ainda por cima a seduzo e me satisfaço ignorando tudo que aconteceu a ela. Não mereço seu respeito muito menos sua consideração, Hyoga – Nem Miro, nem Hyoga jamais haviam visto Kamus daquele jeito, sua fala era descontrolada e ele estava terrivelmente nervoso. Passava a mão pelos cabelos enquanto lutava para que a vontade de chorar não fosse mais forte que seu orgulho.

- Mestre... Eu posso ver seus defeitos, mas nunca ficaria cego para suas qualidades. Sei que não é uma pessoa leviana, mas deveria ter sido honesto com ela, por mais que a história fosse absurda deveria ter lhe dito a verdade.

- Eu sei! Mas eu estava tão chocado com tudo e... eu não queria me envolver, foi mais forte que eu.

- Eu sempre te disse que quando se apaixonasse ia perder a compostura, quem mandou ser certinho?

- Miriano, hoje, só hoje, me poupe de você, sim?

- O que pretende fazer agora? Ela está irada com você. Se livrou dos tapas do moleque porque ele deve estar imaginando a cena da família feliz: Mamãe, Mestrinho e filhinho, mas Kamus, ela não vai te perdoar.

- Cala a boca Miro! Que saco, vai para o inferno e não faz me sentir pior do que eu estou!

- Mestre, eu posso tentar falar com ela, quem sabe ela me escuta. E se você fizer mais uma brincadeira em relação a isto aqui, Miro, teremos uma revanche da luta da casa de Escorpião e se eu fosse você, não confiaria na vitória.

- Se acalme pato, só estou pondo as coisas como elas são.

- O Miro está certo! Ela não vai me ouvir e não vai te ouvir também. Esqueceu que ele acha que o filho dela é uma criança?

- De qualquer forma, eu quero tentar. É minha mãe, ela terá que me ouvir, sei que eu a farei a acreditar.

- Ela vai acreditar Hyoga, eu sei disso, ela só não vai me perdoar e eu não a culpo, eu abusei da confiança dela, há coisas que você não sabe e nem deve saber... Eu vou dar uma volta. Vê o que consegue fazer. Vai comigo, Miro?

- Claro! Afinal eu não terei muita escolha, mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia chorar as mágoas comigo, quanto antes melhor.

Enquanto os dois cavaleiros saiam da cabana (depois de dez minutos de espera para que Miro recolocasse seus casacos), Hyoga subia a escadas para encarar sua mãe e tentar convencê-la da verdade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Hyoga entrou no quarto, Nastássia já havia acordado. Estava sentada na cama abraçando os joelhos. Chorava silenciosa e virou-se para fitá-lo.

- O que quer aqui rapaz? Se pensa que vai me convencer deste absurdo, está perdendo seu tempo. Suma daqui! Deixe-me em paz!

- Mãe...

- Não ouse me chamar assim! Tenha respeito com meu sofrimento – Ela se levantou e o encarou com fúria – Não sei quanto ele está te pagando, ou que ele fez para convencê-lo de participar disso, mas tenha a decência de não continuar!

- Está julgando ele mal. Apesar de errado, ele fez tudo para protegê-la. Por favor, Nastássia! Olhe bem para mim! Afaste a raiva que está sentindo. Sabe quem eu sou...

- É impossível! Para que você fosse meu filho eu teria que ter envelhecido. Posso admitir que eu tenha ficado em coma, algo assim, mas continuo a ter 22 anos. Não dá para acreditar em você, não insista!

- Apenas então me escute. Se depois do que eu lhe contar, ainda assim pensar que eu estou mentindo, sairei daqui e não a importunarei.

Nastássia deu um longo suspiro. Escutar aquele rapaz era o mesmo que da certa credibilidade a Kamus, e isso ela não queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia que tinha que ouvir.

- Que seja!Pode começar, estou ouvindo.

Reunindo coragem, Hyoga contou tudo a mãe. É lógico que ela estava completamente relutante em crer nas coisas que ele dizia, principalmente quando ele tentou explicar que era um cavaleiro de Athena assim como Kamus, que havia sido seu mestre. Para fazê-la acreditar em seus poderes ele fez uma pequena demonstração e que impressionou. Ele explicou que Kamus tinha os mesmos poderes, mas que era ainda mais forte. Apesar de ainda estar bastante incrédula, Nastássia começava a acreditar nas coisas que o rapaz dizia.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto do jovem e o fitou com intensidade, tentando de alguma forma encontrar naquele homem algum resquício do seu garotinho. Ela não via nada, mesmo com a grande semelhança, ela estava diante de um homem, alguém que ele não acompanhou o crescimento para saber o que o fazia ser como era hoje.

Foi quando Hyoga deu sua cartada final. Sabia que depois disse ela não mais duvidaria.

- Sabe, eu me lembro da irmã Amália. Sempre que você não podia me por para dormir ela o fazia. Nunca era mesma coisa, mas ela até que cantava direitinho... – Nastássia olhou para o jovem, o coração batia com força. Se não fosse seu filho, ele não teria como saber essas coisas, não mesmo!

- Em baixo das infinitas nuvens, estava com a minha mãe naquele dia...Abri um guarda-chuva...ela puxou minha mão para a trilhar o verão... – ouvir a canção de ninar que ela mesma inventara foi a constatação final. Era mesmo Hyoga, não restava mais nenhuma dúvida!

Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o fitou com grande amor. As lágrimas que antes eram de tristeza e decepção agora eram o reflexo da felicidade. Ela o abraçou com toda força e o choro ganhou maior intensidade. Agora as lágrimas do cavaleiro acompanham as suas.

- Oh, meu Deus! Meu filhinho é um homem. Um homem lindo devo dizer! Quanto tempo de sua vida eu perdi, meu anjo!

- Não importa isso agora, mãe! Estamos juntos e assim ficaremos...

- Passaram-se dez anos, não é incrível! Na aparência temos quase a mesma idade.

- Você está linda, mãe! Mais linda do que eu me lembro, não é atoua que o mestre Kamus ficou tão encantado e...

- O fato de você está aqui não muda o que ele fez! Mentiu para mim, me enganou, criou uma fantasia para me manter aqui. Sei que é subordinado a ele e que o respeita, mas eu não quero mais vê-lo, Hyoga, não mesmo!

- Mãe, tente entendê-lo, ele fez o que achou melhor!

- O melhor é sempre a verdade! Não quero mais falar nele, pode ser?

- Claro! Eu não vou insistir.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo no quarto. Nastássia queria saber tudo sobre a vida do filho, cada pequeno detalhe. É claro que muitas coisas Hyoga preferiu omitir para não impressioná-la. Ele também falou sobre os avanços tecnológicos, os eventos mundiais para que ela não se sentisse tão deslocada. O clima entre eles era de total felicidade e carinho, mesmo que Hyoga ainda visse uma pontada de tristeza no semblante materno. Ele sabia por que, mas como havia prometido, ele não iria insistir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já era bem tarde quando mãe e filho desceram do quarto. Os dois riam e pareciam estar muito felizes, mas os risos de Nastássia morreram ao ver Kamus e Miro jantando na mesa da cozinha. O cavaleiro de ouro percebeu a mudança no humor da jovem e no mesmo instante levantou-se, embora não tivesse terminado a refeição.

- Fiquem a vontade, não quero incomodá-los.

- De forma alguma, meu senhor, está e sua casa, sou eu que incomodo – Nastássia falou de uma forma tão fria que até mesmo Hyoga se espantou.

- Você sabe muito bem que em nenhum momento a sua presença me foi desagradável e não será agora, mas sei que a magoei e que tem todos os motivos para me querer longe. Minha casa continuará a sua inteira disposição, sei que terá muita coisa a resolver por aqui e precisará de um lugar para ficar. Cumpri minha promessa, está com seu filho e, como pode ver, ele tem totais condições de cuidar de você.

Ele passou pela porta da cozinha sem olhar para jovem. Miro achou melhor acompanhar o amigo e também deixou o cômodo.

Pouco tempo depois Nastassia e Hyoga já haviam terminado de jantar. Na verdade, a mulher mal tocou na comida, chorava em silêncio e não permitia que o filho falasse nada a respeito. Ao saírem da cozinha e entrarem na sala os dois viram que os Kamus e Miro estavam prontos para partirem. Nastássia seguiu para o quarto sem dizer nada, mas seu coração gritava em desespero, sabia que se o deixasse ir poderia perdê-lo, mas naquele momento ela não tinha condição de passar por cima de sua magoa.

- Estão indo embora, Mestre?

- Agora mesmo, Hyoga! Cuide bem de sua mãe. Eu avisarei a Saori sobre o ocorrido. Tenho certeza que a Senhorita Kido não medirá esforços em ajudá-los a regularizar a situação dela. Usem a cabana pelo tempo que for necessário.

Kamus e Miro já estavam na porta quando Hyoga chamou pelo o nome do mestre que imediatamente virou para lhe ouvir.

- Obrigado!

O aquariano nada disse, apenas sorriu para Hyoga antes de fechar a porta. De certa forma, mesmo sofrendo devido ao desprezo de Nastássia, ele estava feliz por Hyoga. Havia cumprido seu compromisso de reunir mãe e filho novamente e, naquele momento, era isso que importava.

Da janela do segundo andar da cabana, Nastássia observava a sombra do homem que se perdia na escuridão, sabendo que uma parte de si a com ele. Nunca ela desejou tanto que o sol viesse dar fim aquelas noites intermináveis; queria vê-lo por mais tempo, antes da certeza de que havia ido de vez.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A, só mais uma vez...

Será que alguém ainda acompanha esse fic? Espero que sim! Perdoem à demora. No próximo, o final, nem acredito que vou terminar um fic meu, é tanta emoção!

Beijos para todos e ates.

Analuisa.


	7. Capítulo 6

Aleluia aleluia aleluia, aleluiiiiiaaaaaaa

_Noites brancas_

_**Capitulo 6 e Final **_

Quatro meses, talvez cinco, ele não sabia ao certo, desde o dia que voltara da Sibéria que achava ter perdido a capacidade de sentir a passagem do tempo. Todos os dias pareciam ser absolutamente iguais: tristes e tediosos. Jamais ele poderia imaginar que a ausência dela seria tão angustiante. Como a falta de uma pessoa pode deixar alguém com tamanho sentimento de vazio sendo que sua estada em sua vida não durou sequer uma semana?

O que lhe doía mais, ele não sabia identificar. Era a falta que ela fazia, ou era o fato de saber que a culpa pelas as coisas estarem como estavam era dele? Kamus só sabia que o misto das duas coisas era quase que insuportável.

Passou a viver por viver. Uma rotina quase que doentia, nada saia de seus planos, verdadeiro pavor de que as coisas saíssem de seu controle novamente. Estava mais metódico do que nunca, e sem a menor dúvida, muito mais rabugento.

- Ele nunca dá um sorriso? – Perguntou um dos garotos que estava na área de treinamento.

- Ainda bem que não sorri! Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que sorrisos são sinal de que as coisas estão piores.

Os dois meninos falavam baixo para que o cavaleiro não ouvisse. Mas era impossível que algo escapasse de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não iria brigar com eles, embora fosse sua vontade, mas nada que duas horas a mais de treinamento não pudesse corrigir. Ninguém deveria questionar sua forma de viver. Assim era o correto; nada de emoções, apenas muito trabalho, esforço e disciplina.

As duas horas extras de treinamento terminaram com os dois garotos sendo levados para a enfermaria devido ao completo esgotamento. Para Kamus os dois não passavam de moleques fracos sem a menor obstinação, mas para o resto dos dourados, que assistiram a sessão de tortura que fora o treinamento, o cavaleiro de Aquário estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, e surtaria a qualquer momento. Ninguém pode negar o sofrimento por tanto tempo, quanto mais ele adiasse a "dor de cotovelo" pior para ele, e para todos que com ele conviviam.

- Hyoga volta amanhã, provavelmente trará notícias da mãe, quem sabe assim ele não melhora um pouco. – Comentou Aldebaram com um tom esperançoso.

- Na minha opinião, as coisas só vão piorar com a chegada dele. Kamus vai se recusar a perguntar qualquer coisa e nem vai permitir que o Hyoga entre no assunto. Ele está é precisando de tomar um porre e enterrar esse sentimento de vez. Se em quatro meses a mulher nem deu sinal de vida é porque não dará mais. – Shura falou com convicção. Mas todos fizeram silêncio com a aproximação do aquariano.

Kamus não parou para falar com os amigos, simplesmente pegou sua camisa que estava sobre a arquibancada e saiu sem lhes dar nem um olhar de reprovação, apesar de saber que, nos últimos tempos, ele era o assunto principal das doze casas, para não dizer de todo o Santuário.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo? Tenho certeza de que a senhora seria muito bem recebida.

- Lá é o seu lugar, meu filho, não o meu. Não há nada para mim no Santuário, além disso, ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver, como a compra da casa em Athenas. Não quero ficar no Santuário, mas também não quero ficar longe de você, isso nunca mais! Promete que vai me visitar nos fins-de-semana?

- Prometo que vou vê-la todos os dias se for possível. Também não quero mais ficar longe. Esses quatro meses não foram nada perto da saudade que eu tinha.

- É mesmo! Ainda temos muito que aprender sobre o outro. Estranho, não é? Somos mão e filho, mas às vezes ainda sinto que aquele abismo está entre nós. Perdi tanto tempo de sua vida que acho que nem todo o resto que ainda temos para viver será o suficiente para resgatar o que foi perdido.

- Não diga isso, mãe. Agora nada mais irá nos separar e em breve não mais nos lembraremos do tempo em que ficamos separados.

- Bem, eu não vou me lembrar mesmo, afinal estava em coma – Nastássia deu um leve sorriso e tocou a face do filho – Fui uma privilegiada de certa forma, não consigo imaginar o quanto você sofreu.

- Vamos parar de pensar nisso. O que importa é que estamos juntos... graças ao Kamus!

Ao ouvir o nome do Cavaleiro de Aquário o semblante da jovem se escureceu no mesmo instante. Ainda era muito doloroso pensar no quanto fora enganada, embora sua consciência fosse rasgada pelo fato de saber que o filho estava certo. Se não fosse Kamus, talvez ela estivesse morta, ou passasse a vida sob aquelas águas geladas sem nunca mais ver o filho, e também não...ela não queria pensar naquilo.

- Ele tem o direito de saber! – Hyoga falou de uma vez e sua voz parecia irritada.

- O que? O que foi, querido, parece perturbado? – A voz de Nastássia deixava claro o seu medo quanto ao que filho estava falando, mas tentava transparecer surpresa e tranqüilidade.

- Mamãe, por quanto tempo a senhora acha que pode esconder isso? São quatro meses, quase cinco. Acha que eu não reparei que a senhora só usa roupas largas. Ele tem o direito de saber! Não pode tirar isso dele, podem não ficar juntos, embora eu ache que sua raiva já passou do limite do razoável, mas ele tem que saber que vai ser pai!

Os olhos azuis se encheram d'água e instintivamente as mãos foram até o ventre onde uma pequena protuberância já era percebida. Ela não queria que o filho soubesse, pelo menos por enquanto, pois sabia que a reação seria exatamente essa.

Hyoga foi até a mãe e a abraçou com carinho. Não queria deixá-la perturbada, principalmente em razão de seu estado, mas achava que ela estava sendo tremendamente injusta com Kamus. Ele mentiu porque estava perdido com os acontecimentos e ele sabia que o mestre tinha enorme dificuldade em lidar com coisas que saem do normal, mais ainda quando estas coisas mexem com seus sentimentos. Ele nunca mais havia tocado no assunto com sua mãe, pois sabia que ela sofria muito, mas agora as coisas não podiam ser negligenciadas.

- Ainda me dói tanto! Não sei se estou preparada para vê-lo.

- Mãe, este homem salvou sua vida, te entregou seu filho, mostrou à você um lado que ele não mostra nem mesmo para as pessoas mais próximas, ele ama, disso eu tenho absoluta certeza ou ele jamais teria se envolvido, pois apenas um sentimento muito forte faria com que o Kamus se comportasse fora de sua frieza habitual e de forma tão descuidada – deu um leve olhar para barriga da mãe - Porque você insisti com esse martírio?

- Não acha que agora é tarde? Ficamos meses longe, não posso simplesmente aparecer e lhe dizer que estou grávida e que sinto falta dele e que queria que ficássemos juntos... – A própria Nastássia estava surpresa com as coisas que dizia, não havia percebido seus próprios sentimentos até o momento que começou a falar deles. – E se ele estiver com outra pessoa, se me desprezar?

Hyoga não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada leve.

- Ele não tem outra pessoa, na verdade ele nunca teve uma pessoa, pois sempre evita se envolver sentimentalmente. Jamais irá desprezá-la por estar grávida porque é a pessoa mais responsável que eu já conheci em toda minha vida e a últimas notícias que eu tive do Santuário é que ele está tão amargurado com a situação que cerca de cinco garotos foram internados vítimas de esforço exaustivo. Kamus está de mau humor, e isso só acontece quando alguma coisa está deixando seus sentimentos bagunçados.

A jovem loira deu um sorriso aberto com as informações ouvidas. Estava ansiosa em ver o cavaleiro, por mais que tentasse negar.

- Acha que ele ficará feliz em saber que estou grávida. Pelo que você diz, ele é um homem muito sério e frio, será...

- Ele não vai caber em si de felicidade, a frieza dele é só fachada para amedrontar discípulos, inimigos, amigos, parentes...

Nastássia arregalou os olhos, assustada, mas assim que viu que Hyoga gargalhava com sua reação ela se acalmou e deu um sorriso tímido. Não dava para prever qual seria a reação de Kamus, mas havia apenas um jeito de descobrir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os socos marcavam a peça de gelo diante do homem que treinava com o semblante sério e inalterável. Apesar do esforço de mais de uma hora de treinamento, nem mesmo uma gota de suor descia pela pele alva; Kamus era inabalável, pelo menos aparentemente. Miro fez questão de trazer a notícia pessoalmente só para terminar com a dúvida de algo era capaz de abalar aquela "torre de gelo".

- Não está pensando em por os garotos para fazer isso, está?

- Muito provavelmente! Mas com certeza não é para palpitar nos meus métodos de ensino que você está aqui. Se for para dizer que o Hyoga chegou, não perca saliva. Mais tarde vou me encontrar com ele para passar o treinamento dos discípulos mais jovens. – Kamus não desviava a atenção o que estava fazendo, mantinha os socos sem nem olhar para o amigo.

- Então você não quer saber que ele veio acompanhado de uma loira escultural, que neste momento está na porta da casa de Aquário parecendo estar muito ansiosa em falar com o seu guardião...Então eu vou indo...

Miro sentiu que algo o puxou de volta e logo ele estava cara a cara com Kamus que o segurava pela gola da camisa.

- O que foi que disse, Miriano?

- Não vou repetir se não me soltar. Você esta começando a ficar abusado. Não sou nenhum daqueles moleques e se continuar a me tratar com hostilidade, vai receber do seu próprio veneno.

O aquariano o soltou no mesmo instante e deu a Miro um olhar suplicante. Ele não poderia estar brincando com uma coisa tão séria. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião sabia o quanto que para ele aquilo era importante.

- Ela está lá em cima.Vá logo e resolva isso de uma vez porque ninguém suporta mais o seu mau humor.

Kamus nem ouviu as últimas palavras de Miro, sua mente estava coberta pela imagem de Nastássia e única coisa que ele queria era chegar à sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Nastássia sentia a mão suar frio e as palpitações em seu coração pioraram consideravelmente quando viu o cavaleiro surgir subindo rapidamente as escadas que o levavam até ela.

Ela se preparava para começar a falar à medida que ele se aproximava, mas a cada passo que ele dava ela sentia boca mais seca e o coração mais apertado. Como ele pediria desculpa e falaria do seu estado, ele poderia estar magoado também e nem querer ouvi-la.

Quando ele estava nos últimos degraus ela tomou coragem para cumprimentá-lo e começar a falar, mas nem mesmo o oi saiu de sua boca, pois seus lábios já tinham sidos selados pelo beijo apaixonado que Kamus lhe deu assim que consegui alcança-la.

Ele a puxou pela cintura para aprofundar o beijo e logo os braços dela transpassavam o pescoço do cavaleiro. O beijo estava cheio de ternura e saudade; tão intenso quanto à paixão que os dois tentaram inutilmente negar nos últimos meses.

Foi quando Kamus teve ainda mais vontade de estreitar a aproximação que ele percebeu o estranho volume no ventre da loira, volume que não existia. Ela parou o beijo para fita-la, e a encontrou com os olhos fechados, os lábios vermelhos ainda esperando que a carícia continuasse.

Ela abriu os olhos para ver se descobria porque ele não a beijava mais e o encontrou com o rosto sério. Ela logo percebeu que ele havia sentido sua barriga. O medo fez com que os olhos dela se enchessem de lágrimas, depois daquele beijo tão apaixonado, ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para rejeição.

- Foi para isso que veio? Para me mostrar o quanto eu fui irresponsável aqueles dias? – Ele perguntou com a voz grave.

- Não! Quer dizer, sim! Não, ai...- Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto perfeito. – Era isso também, mas não só isso. Kamus tente entender eu estava magoada e com medo, você sabe muito bem que a última vez que estive grávida a recepção não me foi nada boa. Não o conheço direito... não sabia o que fazer...

Ela estava tão apavorada que chegava a tremer. Kamus ficou desconcertado com aquilo. É lógico que ele ficou com raiva por ela ter demorado tanto tempo em lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que ele tinha sua parcela de culpa naquele episódio e não mais estava disposto a por seu orgulho à frente da sua felicidade, muito menos da felicidade dela.

Ele a abraçou forte e vez com que a cabeça loira se apoiasse em seu ombro. Ficaram em silêncio até que ele sentiu a respiração dela voltar a normal e os soluços cessarem. Deu um leve beijo no topo dos fios dourados antes de falar de forma sussurrada e doce.

- Não quero mais brigar com você. Não faz idéia do quanto senti sua falta, nem acredito que vocês estejam aqui!

- Também sentiu tanta falta do Hyoga?

Kamus riu antes de responder.

- Bem, é claro que senti, eu acho! Mas eu estava me referindo a você e meu filho.

- Filha.

- Hum? Filha? Como sabe que é uma menina?

- Fiz o ultra-som há duas semanas. Preferia que fosse um menino?

- Para ser sincero! Eu vivo em um lugar onde existem 20 homens para cada mulher. Uma menina é, simplesmente, perfeito.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e Nastássia nem soube precisar como foi parar na cama do cavaleiro, onde os dois passaram toda a tarde se amando e matando a saudade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Um ano depois..._

Kamus tivera muita dificuldade em entender porque Nastássia se recusou a casar antes que de Lavínia nascer, mas quando viu sua pequena filha entrar na igreja segurada pelo irmão ambos fazendo o papel de dama de honra e pajem, ele agradeceu pela insistência dela.

A cena era absolutamente mágica para seus olhos.

A menina, de sete meses e meio, era loirinha como a mãe e Hyoga, mas os olhos eram de um azul mais escuro assim como os do pai e as sobrancelhas bifurcadas estavam lá, para não deixar dúvidas.

Nastássia lhe foi entregue por Miro, como não poderia deixar de ser. Ela estava radiante e mais linda que nunca.

A cerimônia foi festejada com toda pompa e nenhum dos convidados se lembrava de ter ido a um casamento onde os noivos pudessem estar mais felizes. Desde o retorno de Nastássia, Kamus era uma pessoa muito mais alegre e descontraída e, por incrível que pareça, era um mestre muito querido ainda que não houvesse deixado de ser rígido.

Sentada num banco da varanda do salão de festa, Saori descansava de um pouco depois de uma boa sessão de dança. Foi quando ela percebeu a presença de mais alguém, uma mulher de uma beleza rara e marcante, que ela sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

- Gostando da festa, Athena?

- Para mim não há satisfação maior que ver a felicidade de meus cavaleiros.

- Eu sei disso e foi em nome de nossa amizade, que já dura tantos milênios, que eu quis fazer de seu aquariano um homem um pouco mais aberto a felicidade. Ele é um grande cara, mas precisava de um empurrãozinho.

- Está me dizendo que... foi você que armou tudo isso?

- Você sabe muito bem que era impossível que Nastássia estivesse viva após tantos anos, mas sabe, ela teve uma vida muito triste e soube amar acima de tudo que a machucou, ela merecia esta segunda chance. Não é você mesma que vive dizendo que o amor tudo vence? Bem que você só poderia ser a deusa da sabedoria. O amor venceu a frieza e a desilusão e olha que casalzinho fofo eles fazem hoje!

Athena deu um sorriso de concordância. Ela viu a mulher se levantar para ir embora.

- Meu trabalho aqui está terminado! Lá vou eu tentar seduzir mais corações humanos. Fique bem, Athana!

- Fique bem e obriga, Afridite.

A mulher sorriu e desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu deixando Athena com a esperança de quem um dia a missão dela também pudesse terminar tão bem quantos as de Afredite. Nada melhor do que ser a deusa do amor e da beleza e só ter que lidar com o melhor dos sentimentos humanos.

E FINALMENTE, O FIM DE UM FIC MEU! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse fic. Eu adorei escrevê-lo. Bem, quero aproveitar e dizer que sempre que eu fizer um fic com o Kamus, tenham certeza que a mulher vai ficar grávida, afinal se ele já engravidou até o Milo, ninguém pode duvidar da alta capacidade reprodutiva dele.

Beijos para todos e até a próxima.

Analuisa,


End file.
